Who Knew
by jackson33pjo
Summary: One-shot. When Percy goes missing, how does Annabeth cope? Songfic. Set in LH timeline. CAUTION: FLUFFINESS! Percabeth.


Percy was gone.

Gone, gone, gone.

I couldn't find him, and I had been looking all morning. How could he have just disappeared? Camp Half-Blood had magical borders protecting it.

Some god was probably messing with us. Hopefully, it wasn't Ares, or anyone else with a grudge against Percy. But what if it wasn't a god? What if it was something worse?

I shook the paranoia out of my head. _Maybe a little music will calm me down,_ I thought. As much as I hated the idea of Percy out in the world somewhere, most likely in trouble, there was nothing I could do. Chiron would issue a quest when the time was right.

Silena had given me her iPod preloaded with songs she thought I would like. Sighing at the memory, I pressed PLAY. Immediately, Who Knew by Pink came up. I had never heard it before, so I let it play.

You took my hand  
>You showed me how<br>You promised me you'd be around  
>Uh huh<br>That's right  
>I took your words<br>And I believed  
>In everything<br>You said to me  
>Yeah huh<br>That's right

This song was reminding me about Percy. Tears streamed down my face. It was so true! Seaweed Brain was always making rash promises-and doing his best to go through with them.

If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong<br>I know better  
>Cause you said forever<br>And ever  
>Who knew<p>

_I will get him back,_ I thought. _I __**will**__! They can't stop me- whoever they even are._

Remember when we were such fools  
>And so convinced and just too cool<br>Oh no  
>No no<br>I wish I could touch you again  
>I wish I could still call you friend<br>I'd give anything

I would give away my knife- the knife I had gotten from Luke when I was seven- to get him back. I would gladly give it. It would be worth it. Even though I've had the knife for nine years and had used it on many monsters (and Luke, sadly), Percy is worth it. And so much more.

When someone said count your blessings now  
>'fore they're long gone<br>I guess I just didn't know how  
>I was all wrong<br>They knew better  
>Still you said forever<br>And ever  
>Who knew<p>

I wish I had spent time with Percy more wisely. Instead of arguing we should have been- I don't know, just hanging out, training, kissing- something like that.

I certainly didn't know. Then again, no one does, save the Fates. Even Apollo doesn't know what the Oracle's prophecies mean. And it's his Oracle!

We will be together forever. Once I get him back.

Yeah yeah  
>I'll keep you locked in my head<br>Until we meet again  
>Until we<br>Until we meet again  
>And I won't forget you my friend<br>What happened

We will meet again. This I swear on the Styx. Thunder boomed, even though I didn't say it out loud. I wonder if it's still binding…

I won't forget him. _But what if he forgets me?_ The paranoia raised its ugly head again. He won't forget. He just can't. Even if he lost all of his memories from whatever god or monster that did this, he would not forget me.

I wonder who took him. Was it a god? Or could I have been right- was it something worse? Monsters couldn't get into camp, but gods could. But there was a legend that bothered me- a myth that I couldn't remember all the details of. Something about an army of giants after Hera was kidnapped… I hate not knowing things! I will have to look it up after this song is over.

If someone said three years from now  
>You'd be long gone<br>I'd stand up and punch them out  
>Cause they're all wrong and<br>That last kiss  
>I'll cherish<br>Until we meet again  
>And time makes<br>It harder  
>I wish I could remember<br>But I keep  
>Your memory<br>You visit me in my sleep  
>My darling<br>Who knew  
>My darling<br>My darling  
>Who knew<br>My darling  
>I miss you<br>My darling  
>Who knew<br>Who knew

I turned the iPod off and wiped away the tears. It was sweet and honest, but more importantly, it had given me resolve.

I would continue to look for Percy. And I would not stop until he was found.

So, I had also thought about making this an Annabeth/Luke, because it would work, but 1. I don't like that paring and 2. they never kissed (that we know of).

This is my first songfic (and oneshot! Doublely awesome!) so review and tell me what you thought. I don't think this went too badly, myself. I might just do another. *laughs evilly*

Oh, and if you couldn't tell, this was Annabeth POV. I don't put it on the top because on my normal stories, I never change POV (well, I might now!)


End file.
